


SFO ✈ LEJ

by rodrikstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Scott Lang, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Everyone is in Love With Steve for 1.3K Words Straight, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers PSAs, Steve Rogers and Cassie Lang, Team Cap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrikstark/pseuds/rodrikstark
Summary: while suiting up for battle, scott gets a chance to video-call cassie. steve says hi.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	SFO ✈ LEJ

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand completely out of left field i’m coming to you with a self-indulgent scene insert for CACW featuring my 3 favorite MCU characters: steve, scott, and cassie. this is lowkey scott x steve fanfiction??? maybe??

“Hi Daddy!”

The high-pitched girl’s voice immediately catches Steve’s attention. Yanking on his gloves, he turns to find Scott sitting on the ground, fully suited up except for his helmet. He leans against a concrete wall in the parking garage, holding his phone vertically in front of his face. “Hi, Peanut.” 

“I didn’t know he had a kid,” Steve mumbles, watching Scott wave his hand and grin ridiculously at his phone camera. Steve adjusts the straps, locking the protective leather around his hands.

Zipping up the rest of Steve’s suit, Sam explains, “I’m pretty sure she lives with the mom.”

“Where are you?” the girl asks.

“ _Leipzig_ ,” Scott says, wide-eyed, as if it’s a mysterious, magical land and not just an airport in Europe.

She giggles at Scott’s accent and the funny-sounding name. “Where’s that?”

“Germany, Peanut. Next time you’re in school, grab your teacher’s globe and search for a country called Germany.” 

Steve swallows. She sounds young. 

Wanda puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, handing him the cowl. “Do we have enough time for him to make this call?” she asks quietly.

“Yes.” He moves to put on the headwear, but Scott taps him on the shoulder. 

“Uh, Mr.—Captain. Rogers,” Scott starts. “My daughter’s a big fan. Would you…?” He half-shows the phone screen to Steve, pressing his lips together in slight embarrassment.

Steve glances once at Wanda, who seems wary. “What’s her name?” 

“Cassie,” Scott responds quickly. “Peanut’s just a nickname.”

Despite the gravity of the current situation, Steve cracks a grin. “I figured.” Scott lowers himself back to the ground, where Steve joins him, taking the phone and adjusting the angle. Scott leans over to watch, a narrow slice of his face visible in the smaller picture on the screen.

As Steve suspected, Cassie Lang couldn’t be older than ten years old. Her delicate brown hair sticks up wildly, indicating that she just woke up. She sits up in a bed with light pink covers, wearing pastel green pajamas, smiling sweetly at the camera.

“Hi, Cassie. Uh, I’m Steve.” He hasn’t talked to a kid like this, pretending to be good-ol’ Captain America, in a long time.

“I’ve seen you on the videos at school! You look different without your thingy on.”

He assumes she means the cowl, which currently sits on his outstretched legs. With his sensitive hearing, Steve picks up on distant chuckling as Clint pulls up one of the PSA videos that Steve filmed for the Department of Education years ago. Bucky and Wanda watch with amusement.

“Yeah.” Self-consciously, Steve runs a hand through his blond hair. “I think I look better without it, what do you think?”

“My daddy has a helmet too,” she chatters on excitedly, ignoring Steve’s question. “It helps him get really small.” Cassie pinches her two fingers together, scrunching her nose like she’s examining something tiny. 

“Like a Tic-Tac.” 

He recalls Sam calling Scott that nickname earlier. He has questions about how that particular enhancement will play out on the field, but he trusts his team, especially when it comes to Sam’s judgment. 

“Yeah! My favorite’s pink, what’s yours?” she questions, her camera shaking slightly as she bounces on her bed.

“Orange,” Steve chuckles. “I’m excited to see your dad in action.”

“Do you guys know when you’ll be back?” She tilts her head.

In the miniature picture on the screen, Steve notices Scott’s eyes flicker down to the ground, a little distant now. 

He inhales deeply, letting it all go in a quick sigh. “No, I wish I did. But you’ll see your dad real soon.”

She pouts, her little forehead knotting up. “How far is Germany?”

“From…?” He glances at Scott, whose head pops up, his gaze clearing.

“San Francisco,” he says.

Steve clears his throat and answers Cassie’s question. “Pretty far.” Several hours ahead, in fact.

Steve wishes he had known about Scott’s daughter before he gave the okay to Sam to invite him to Germany. He supposed she was safe, living with someone else half a world away, but he didn’t feel as confident as he did about Clint’s family, staying at the farm.

Bucky, Sam, and Wanda are more like Steve in this regard. No strong familial attachments, at least not outside of this team. Not anymore.

He won’t let this little girl see his worry. Steve tries to sound light, playful. “You being good in school, Cassie?”

“Yep!” she chirps, her grin showing off all her missing teeth.

“Getting good grades, making friends?” Steve presses.

“I have lots of friends,” she declares confidently. “They were all at my last birthday party and I got lots of presents.” Cassie reaches somewhere on her bed and pulls up the ugliest stuffed rabbit Steve has ever seen, which startles him slightly. “My daddy got me this one.”

“That’s…” Steve hesitates. Scott chuckles.

”He’s ugly, but it’s okay, I like him that way.” She clutches the thing to her chest, tucked just under her chin. She gasps. “You should come to my next birthday party!”

“Me?” Steve blinks, pleasantly surprised by how warm he feels at the invitation.

”I’m gonna be nine,” she announces. “Will you come, _please_?” Her bottom lip juts out, and her eyes shine at him.

Scott scooches over, a padded shoulder brushing against Steve’s. “Peanut, he’s a very busy guy.”

She frowns deeply. “Awww.”

Inexplicably, Steve feels like the worst thing he could ever do is disappoint Cassie Lang. “If I’m around San Francisco, I’ll come to your party.” He nods in promise. 

She beams at him, genuine and sweet.

Steve lowers his voice, like he wants to tell a secret. “Cassie. You gotta promise me you’ll keep being really good. There’s a lot of people who care about you, your dad especially, and you gotta make ‘em proud.” 

She salutes sharply, like she’s taking an order. “Yes, sir!”

Steve laughs. ”Promise me.”

”Pinky promise!” She puts her hand right in front of her face, her tiny pinky outstretched.

”That’ll do,” Steve declares in his Captain voice. He looks to Scott, whose face has a mixture of pride and sadness that Steve can’t quite decipher. 

”Bye Mr. Steve!”

Scott picks up on his cue and takes the phone away, his expression replaced with a fond smile as he watches the rabbit that Cassie makes bounce up and down, ears flopping. “What’d you end up naming that thing?”

A metal hand enters Steve’s vision: Bucky, who pulls him to his feet.

“Do these people know how much of a punk you were in the 40’s?” Bucky asks with a laugh, as they step a few feet away from Scott. “Now you’re telling the youth of America about the importance of eating a well-balanced diet, and showin’ up to their birthday parties?”

Steve shakes his head, smiling slightly. “Guess I’m trying to make whatever positive change I can.” He pulls on his cowl, shrugging. “Plus, I made some money from that Department of Education thing.”

As soon as he connects the straps of his cowl, fitting it snugly under his jaw, Scott approaches him, tucking his phone into his suit. “Thanks for talking to her,” he says.

For a long moment, Steve studies him. Then, he considers each member of his team: Clint, then Wanda, Sam, and Bucky. “You’re still up for this?” 

Clint hands Steve his shield. In a swift movement, it magnetizes to his arm.

Scott exhales, and Steve senses some weight there, despite Scott’s smile. “You bet, Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is exclusively for bad bitches who know that steve and scott are the best avengers
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @rodrikstark


End file.
